The present invention relates to devices for treating varicose veins in general, and in particular, to a surgical instrument for removing varicose veins.
Varicose veins are a condition of the superficial veins of the lower extremities in which one or more one-way valves within the veins have ceased to function efficiently, resulting in blood flow contrary to the normal direction of flow. This results in the build up of pressure inside portions of the vein, causing the veins to become abnormally twisted, distorted and prominent, yielding unsightly and often painful bulges on the lower extremities. Some 20% of women in the general population suffer from some degree of varicose veins. In some 5-7% of sufferers, an operation is required in order to remove the damaged veins, so as to permit blood flow through alternative routes. In others, cosmetic surgery and treatment are desired in order to remove the unsightly superficial varicose veins from the extremities.
The surgical instruments for removal of superficial varicose veins from lower extremities that can be found on the market today are relatively expensive, technically complex, complicated in use and require an incision through a skin layer over each superficial varicose vein or vein-knot (using the Winkling method) which is to be removed. The result can be ten to fifteen incisions during a single operation. These incisions result in the formation of many unattractive scars and, sometimes, in inflammation and infection.
One example of a conventional method and apparatus for removing varicose veins is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,116 to Spitz et al. The method described in this patent includes making an incision through a skin layer of a patient, inserting a surgical instrument including a light source through the incision, visualizing the vein through the skin layer using the light source positioned subcutaneously and in proximity of the vein, and cutting the vein using the surgical instrument. The instrument further includes means for irrigating and tumescing a surgical region in proximity of the vein, and a vacuum source for aspirating cut venous tissue through the surgical instrument. This apparatus is very complicated, is complex to manufacture and maintain, and requires electricity to function.
A simpler apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,168. This apparatus is used to form an incision through the skin layer and engage a superficial vein for extraction of a segment of the vein through the incision. Once extracted, the exposed ends of the superficial vein may be ligated using known surgical techniques, and the ligated portions of the vein will return back through the incision. The apparatus of this patent includes a cylindrical shaft having a needle or scalpel at one end thereof for making an incision through the skin layer, and a cylindrical sleeve about the shaft arranged to slide relative to the needle. The facing surfaces of the needle and the cylindrical sleeve define a gripping region therebetween, and the gripping region can selectively engage the varicose vein to permit lifting of a selected portion of the vein out through the incision. This instrument also requires a separate incision above each vein to be treated.
Accordingly, there is a need for a surgical device for removing superficial varicose veins while requiring a relatively small number of incisions for effective treatment, and as a result improving cosmetic effects and reducing patient discomfort.